


Surprise?

by Z_IsInThe_Zone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_IsInThe_Zone/pseuds/Z_IsInThe_Zone
Summary: As the magic faded away, Marinette couldn't help but stare."At least it was the rest of the team and not some random people?""NOT HELPING!"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 27
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingxuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/gifts).



> @kingxuppu I loved your prompt and had a fun time writing it! Hopefully you like it!

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The shrill sound ringed in Ladybug’s ears. IceDecor was proving to be a hard akuma and had so far frozen multiple civilians into statues and the Seine into an ice rink. Her Lucky Charm and Chat Noir’s Cataclysm had turned out to be a bust, and they had both retreated to recharge. Spotting the Liberty, she sighed in relief and quickly swung through an open porthole. Hopefully, the Couffaine’s would forgive her for using their boat as a pit stop. As the beeps rapidly became more incessant, she heard the porthole slam close. Just as she was about to walk over and see what happened, her partner came tumbling in.

“Chat?!”

“Ladybug!” he replied, startled.

“What are you doing here?!” they both asked in unison.

“I’m recharging!” she whispered shrilly. “Did you have to choose the same place as me?!”

“It’s not like I knew you were going to be here!” he quietly screamed back. “I thought you’d go somewhere else! Besides, my—”

They were cut off as the beeping from both their miraculous became louder.

“Turn around!” she whispered, her tone still shrill.

He winced at her voice but compiled nonetheless, “Will do, Buga...boo…”

“Chat?” _Weird,_ she thought, _why isn’t he responding?_ “Chat?” she tried again. “Chat,” she continued, turning around, “what is… it.”

Because standing right there, was her entire friend group.

**Author's Note:**

> What's going to happen now? 👀


End file.
